The Day Of The Doves
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: (Chapter 3 Uploaded) What happens when two people from the NYPD gets killed? Who learns to cope and who’s life falls apart before there very eyes? WARNING: Character Deaths
1. Chapter1

The Day of the Doves

Summary: What happens when two people from the NYPD gets killed? Who learns to cope and who's life falls apart before there very eyes? WARNING: Character Death

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters sadly. 

Spoilers: I don't think so..

IMPORTANT AUNTHOR NOTES: In this story Bobby never left the show, he's still working as a paramedic. Please read and review. Reviews-make my day ^^ Thanks J If you have any questions or further comments please email me.  The tiny poem was written by mwah! Lol hehe..

Chapter 1 Roses, Crosses, and Tears

As I stood on the marshy grounds of the small cemetery outside NYC I glared up at the gray sky. It seemed like reality had just hit me like a ton of bricks. He was dead, Along with another. Shot down cold like a deer hiding from is prey. I glared around with a solemn expression upon my face noticing the arrangements of roses around the funeral area with several crosses lined up. I started to wonder if god was really there. 

Standing to the right of me I felt Fred reach for my hand but I tore it away and slid them in my pocket. Sully and TY stood to my left both stared into space. SSgt Cruz and Lieu stood next to them and then family members crowded around the unit members.  My glare returned to the other side where Kim continued to weep beside Doc, Carlos, and Bobby. Alex stood alongside Doc staring at the two coffins in front of them. As the rows of people stood up and went to say there final goodbyes I stared straight ahead. I almost turned to my right, where he always stood, for a shoulder to cry on however he wasn't there. Instead he got his life torn apart and taken away for no god damn reason. How dare he leave me here alone? What did I do to deserve this? 

Someone shook my arm gently pulling me away from my trance. Turning to my left TY gave me an understanding look. Nodding I knew what was going on. It was my turn. I wasn't sure if I could do it. Look my partner face to face one last time only this time he couldn't pick a fight or blow me off. I walked forward to the two coffins. Both had imprinted doves on them holding ribbons. Slowly I looked the names both over before I looked at there faces making sure I wasn't dreaming. I ran my hand down the smooth wood to the names. 'Maurice Boscorelli .' 'Jimmy Dougherty' 

The time has come,

To say goodbye,

Goodbye my friend,

I hope you fly.

Above the trees,

And up away,

In to the ever lasting day.

Tears filled my eyes as a few sailed down my cheeks. TY and Sully were behind me as I glanced at Bosco for a quick second. "No." I murmured in almost a whisper. TY put his hand on my shoulder along with Sully. 

"He wouldn't want you to cry." Sully told me.

I couldn't help it. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks as I stared at my long lost partner. "I'm sorry." I whimpered. "God I'm sorry." I broke down as Sully helped me stay upon my feet.

"C'mon Faith." He whispered but I pulled away looking back at Bosco saying a prayer in my mind. 


	2. Chapter2

The Day Of The Doves Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is extremely short. I haven't had much time to write with school. Expect a longer chapter tomorrow. Thanks everyone for the reviews and keep them coming!

As the service ended my eyes couldn't leave Bosco's casket. It hurt too much for me to except he wouldn't be in work tomorrow. Most people had left except both units. Why did he leave me? I kept asking myself. Kim cried a few feet away beside Bobby who held her in his arms comfortingly. I looked back to Jimmy's casket. It matched Bosco's perfectly. I couldn't believe he was gone as well. How could two important people in my life just disappear and vanish within the matter of hours? As Kim walked up with Bobby beside her she turned away not being able to look at her Ex one last time. She rested her forehead on Bobby's shoulder as he rustled his hand along the back of her head. I could see the pain in both of their eyes along with Sully's and Ty's. It was almost like the world surrounded around them. A few tears streaked down my cheeks as I remembered the good times I had with Bosco along with the sad. I still remember his lingering jokester smirk he had on his face the first time I saw him. And now here I stood, alone, even though I was surrounded by my friends. Nothing meant anything without Bosco. He would never be replaced. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Heading back to the others I continued to cry. The tears wouldn't stop as I remembered all the good times we had together. Why did god take him away from me? What did he do to deserve this? That day went wrong, the fire, the shooting, it shouldn't have happened. Glancing at Kim, I could tell she was thinking the same thing. 

            The service was ended before I could even realize what was going on. Ty and Sully looked at me with longing sorrowful eyes. I glanced around, everyone was gone except Kim, Bobby, Sully, and Ty. 

            "Faith. You have to go home now." Ty said to me softly. I sat on one of the cemeteries benches staring out into space. I noticed Bobby and Kim walk off in the distance together and Ty and Sully looked at each other.

            "Not yet." I whispered lowly. Sully looked to Ty.

            "I'm heading to the station, you gonna-" Sully asked looking to Ty.

Davis nodded. "I'll stay with her." He said sitting next to me leaning back on the bench with a deep sigh as Sully walked away to the car. I felt numb, the only thing I could feel was pain, and the coldness of the wind. It stung my tear filled eyes as I blinked.

            "Do you believe in god?" I asked out of the blue staring at where the gravestone was. 

            Ty looked at me alarmed. "What?"

            "God, do you believe there is a god?" I repeated myself. 

            "Yeah," He paused, "sure, don't you?"

            I thought about it for a second. "How can you still believe in god after everyday we witness innocent people suffering?" I asked looking at him.

            He shrugged, "I don't know. I was always brought up to see that all things happen for a reason. I think its gods way of testing us."

            "He suffered so much. And yet, god didn't help him, nor make it quicker. He let him suffer in full agony." I murmured as a tear shed across my cheek.

            "He's in a better place now. You remember how he always used to say that earth was hell. Maybe he was right." Davis continued watching me.

            "I can't believe it. I hate him and I feel so guilty about hating him. I mean, I have no right to hate Bos." I cried putting my head in my hands. I felt Davis's hand on my shoulder. 

            "Why do you hate him?" He asked curiously.

            "He left me, he left me alone." I cried. After a minute or so Davis replied,

            "You loved him, he knew that." 

            "I LOVE him." I corrected him sternly. "I love him, and I never got to tell him." I choked out not aware of what was coming out of my mouth. I just admitted to loving my partner, I knew it was always there, but couldn't bring myself to truly believe it. Now I did. I loved Bosco with all my heart. All I could hope was that he knew that.


End file.
